fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Nostalgic Starlight / Transcript
(We once again see a white background with the series logo, when a girl pops up) Hope: My passionate idol activities! Aikatsu! Global Dream! Is about to begin! (She poses and giggles) (It's Monday morning, and Hope has woken up early) Hope: (humming "Domino") (When she trips) Hope: Ouch!!! That hurt, big time! Huh? Hey, this is my memory chest, my dad gave this to me before he went on his travels. I wonder what's inside... (Creeaakk) Hope: Wow... I haven't seen any of these since I was in 6th grade.. Nearly four years ago. Whoa! Mr. Softy Patches! (She pulls out a blue blanket, with patches) Hope: Long time no see! I haven't slept with you since I was 9 years old! (snuggles) Hmm... So nostalgic... (pulls out a CD) and this is my Diana Moss CD from my 10th birthday! Kathleen: Well, looks like someone found the memory chest... Hope: Mom, look at all of this stuff! Maybe I could put my stuff from graduation in here, or maybe some old stuff... Or.. Or.. (Kathleen smiles) (Opening theme) (Subtitle) (At Hope's school) Hope: (in a cartoony voice) Hiya Lexi! My name is Peachy Banana! But you can call me Peach! I've been in Hope's memory box for a long time! Lexi: She's adorable! Hope: They were really popular when I was in elementary school, first grade mainly... Lexi: I got one in second grade... Gonzo Apple..... Hope: Aww.... Maybe Peachy and Gonzo could go on some sort of date! Lexi: So what are you going to do for today's performance? Hope: Well.. Since I haven't done this song in a long time, I thought of doing "Pack Up", and use these new Happy Rainbow cards I was given by the top designer. They're premium rares. The "Marble Candy Coord" Lexi: The cards, they have a way to show that they look scrumptious like marble cake! Hope: I know right? (Hope's Aikatsu! Phone goes off) Hope: Well, duty calls, see you later Lexi! Lexi: Have a good show! I'll be watching in 7th period! (Hope takes out her Aikatsu phone and begins running) Hope: Dream Port, open! (The Dream Port opens and Hope jumps in) (Hope jumps out of the portal to the Dream World and goes to the Big Pop Arcade) Hope: Hmm... Danielle has to be somewhere... (Boop boop boop boop boop) (An arcade game is heard) Hope: What's that? Danielle: That's it! I've gotcha! When I catch you, you're mine!!!!! Mine I say... Miiiiinnneee!!! (GAME OVER) Danielle: Game over???? I didn't even have another chance! Hope: Dig Dug? This hasn't been played in ages by the looks of it Danielle: Well, I felt like playing it. Hope: Anyway, shouldn't we be heading out for today's dance lesson? I'm supposed to learn a few new moves for today's show. Danielle: I knew you were going to ask that. Right then, let's go. (At the studio) Jodie: Hi Hope.. Hello, miss Dig Dug addict. Danielle: I am NOT an addict! Hope: Okay, it's not just at the Big Pop Arcade? What's going on here? Jodie: Well, last week Danielle found a bunch of her old video games from the basement at our mother's house, since Danielle is a woman of old styles.... (Flashbacks start) Jodie: (as a voice over) She challenged me and her kids to a competition! She even beat out her own husband! And mine.. Combined! And, she beat everyone out on Dig Dug! (Flashbacks end) Danielle: It isn't my fault I was the Manchester Dig Dug Grand Prix winner for seven years in a row. I have a gift. Jodie: A gift of overdoing it? Danielle: A gift of LEGENDARY PLAYING SKILLS! Jodie: At least I can beat you out in Super Duper Barnaby Brothers! Hope: Guys... If you keep fighting... I won't be able to perform.. Danielle: (sighs) I guess you're right. Sorry for fighting like a married couple in front of you. Now you have new steps to learn! (After Danielle opens the door...) (A great big chest is seen) Hope: What's this? Danielle: This is my... My memory chest! My mum gave me this after my first performance ever as an idol! Hope: Strange enough, it looks like the same memory chest my dad gave me before he started going on his travels... Danielle: Let's see what we have here... Wow! I haven't seen this in a long shot! Hope: What is it? Danielle: A record. Hope: Oh. Those things before CDs and iPods? Danielle: You've got it! Hope: I collect children's records from flea markets as a hobby so I am not new to any of this. Who's the artist? It doesn't look like a kiddie to me. Danielle: It's a single of a famous idol from the eighties called Kylie Minogue. (I Should Be So Lucky starts playing) (Flashbacks start) Danielle: (as a voiceover) When I was a girl, I was a huge fan of Kylie's... Even before and after I became an idol... 10-year-old Danielle: (singing) ::I should be so lucky.. ::Lucky lucky lucky ::I should be so lucky in love ::I should be so lucky ::Lucky lucky lucky ::I should be so lucky in love!! Dawn: Well, another song learned, my little idol? 10-year-old Danielle: Yeah! Today I felt like I made my full potential! Mummy, I'm going to do my best! (Giggles) (Flashbacks end) Danielle: I kept to my word and today... I'm a sparkling idol! Jodie: Not as sparkling as myself! Danielle: Be quiet! Hope: Hey.. Who's the girl in the short hair? She looks an awful lot like you. And, these cards definitely look like cool and sexy type cards with a hint of pop and cute. Danielle: No way.. Hope: What? What is it? Danielle: How did these get in here? Hope: Calm down... I'm sure it's perfectly fine.... Danielle: This photo... These cards... They're from.... MY FIRST UNIT! (Eyecatch A: Danielle is seen in her regular civilian clothes, complete with a pink skirt and mature short sleeved blue-aquamarine peasant top, posing a pose just like Mizuki's, the logo and Aquamarine Stage tops are seen) (Eyecatch B: Same, but with Danielle in a different pose than before, and the Aquamarine Stage Coord, the logo is seen at the bottom with the Aquamarine Stage bottoms) Hope: You were in a unit? Wait, what is a unit? Danielle: A unit is made up of three or more idols, some units are duos, and some are trios, like Bananarama. Anyway, just before being on television, after finishing up school... (Flashbacks, circa 1996, begin) (An 18-year-old Danielle appears walking) Danielle: (as a voiceover) I looked for work as an idol. I took a two year hiatus from idol activities to focus on my studies. It seemed like everyone had taken the jobs... Until... 18-year-old Danielle: Huh? Candy Floss Spaghetti is looking for an image girl? Wow! This is totally my chance to redebut! Alright! Danielle Kanazaki is making her comeback! And it's gonna be... With a sweet twist! (Days pass and the 18 year old Dani steps into the audition room and sees millions of girls, some even her age) Danielle: (as a voice-over) On the day of the audition, I figured this wasn't going to be a cake walk... I was in competition with 600 other girls vying to become image girl! Girl 1: Can-can... Can-can... Can-can... Candy Floss-- Judge 1: Sorry, you used up the time. We will call you if you made it. Girl 1: Thank you very much! Judge 2: Next up, Danielle Kanazaki. 18 year old Danielle: Okay Danielle... This is your chance to shine. (Danielle walks up on stage and breathes) Judge 1: Well, Miss Kanazaki. It's been a long time. Accorrding to your resume, you were the Children's ITV spokesgirl in 1988, and then you were on a Saturday morning children's show called "GoGo! Saturday Kids Club" when you were younger. 18 year old Danielle: Yeah! I was the energetic Delectable Danielle! (Danielle does her famous pose, her hands in front, one hand on her hip and one making a peace sign) When you are in a pinch... Don't give up! (The judges clap) Judge 1: Wow! Just like the original! 18 year old Danielle: And don't you forget it! Judge 2: Well, could you perform this? 18 year old Danielle: Yeah. ::Ahh ahh ahh ::What's the sweet spaghetti that's caught the word of the street? ::It's the sweetest candy, you will ever meet.... ::Well... ::You can eat it like spaghetti and candy floss ::And I think you wanna know.. It's ::Can-can Can-can Can-can Candy Floss... ::Candy Floss, Candy Floss... Spaghetti! YAY! (The judges clap) 18 year old Danielle: Thank you! Thank you very much! Danielle: (as a voice-over) I won the audition. But it didn't end there. A young man named Takuya approached me about an offer I would not refuse. 18 year old Danielle: You mean you're recruiting girls to become a 6 person unit?! Takuya: Yes. This is a galaxy themed cool-sexy typed unit and I'm looking for girls who can pull off the idol dream like you can. 18 year old Danielle: I'll do it! I trained as a ballerina when I was younger! I can definitely pull this off perfectly! Takuya: Great. Training starts in a month. Rest up, Kanazaki-san. 18 year old Danielle: I will! (smiles) Danielle: (as a voice-over) I was an idol again for almost two years... Then... I left. It became harder to find work as an idol from there... What were they were going to do with a 19 and a half year old girl like me? Then... I auditioned to be a CiTV Presenter... Everyone knew who I was... Well, almost... Steve: Never heard of you. 19 year old Danielle: Come on! You may have heard of the Candy Floss Spaghetti advert, the one where Dani-chan goes on top of spaghetti mountain? Steve: Hmm... Then again... 19 year old Danielle: Then you know! Steve: My daughter does. 19 year old Danielle: Daughter? Steve: She's 9. She saw your commercials at age 7.. She told me... "I want to be just like Dani someday... An idol!" 19 year old Danielle: Look... I may sound like a Northern girl... And I'm different from every stuck-up and wet person here... But... I recently quit this unit and I'm looking for an idol job... Anything! Even television presenting! Please sir! I'll make everyone smile with my charm! Steve: You have potential. Unlike all of those I've seen here... Congratulations. 19 year old Danielle: Huh? Steve: Allow me to meet your new co-presenter. (A young man walks in) 19 year old Danielle: Stephen Motoki??? I'm working with... The legendary TV presenter and magician... Stephen Motoki???? Stephen: Hello, princess. (He folds a paper, lights it on fire, and turns it into a rose) Stephen: Nice to meet you, Miss Dani. 19 year old Danielle: N--- N-- Nice to meet you! Motoki-senpai! (Flashbacks end) Danielle: To this day, Stephen and I are friends, I work as an idol and he works as a magician. And we meet up time to time, maybe someday you'll meet him. Hope: That was an incredible story Danielle! Jodie: Hate to interrupt this happy girl time... But would you look at the time? Hope, if you don't learn the new steps, you'll never be able to perform! Hope: Right! Danielle, let's dance together, alright? Danielle: Yeah! (A montage goes on about Hope and Danielle training, with Hope learning the new steps for the "Pack Up" routine) Hope: (as a voiceover) And a short while later... (Hope stands at the Aikatsu! Changing Room) Hope: Danielle sounds like a legendary idol... Like the one I heard about, a girl in Japan... Mizuki.. Yeah.. Maybe. Anyway, I should be able to perform really good today! Yeah! (Hope steps up to the wardrobe, with her Happy Rainbow cards in hand, she puts each of the cards on each category, tops, bottoms, shoes and accessory. The wardrobe lights up, opens and Hope runs in. She runs into the cards which change her into an idol. When she steps off, she opens her eyes, smiles, and jumps up and poses) (Stage: Retro Smile Stage) (Hope steps up on stage and gets in to position. She starts dancing to the song as it begins) Hope: ::I get tired.. And upset ::And I'm trying to carry a little less ::When I Google I only get depressed ::I was taught to dodge those issues ::I was told... ::Don't worry, 'cause no doubt ::There's always something to cry about ::There's always something to cry about ::When you're stuck in an angry crowd ::They don't think what they say ::Before they open their mouth (Hope's aura, filled with leaping sheep, Union Jacks, American flags and rainbows appear) ::You gotta ::Pack up your troubles in your old kit bag ::And bury them beneath the sea ::I don't care what the people may say ::What the people may say about me ::Pack up your troubles, get your old kit bag ::Don't worry about the cavalries ::I don't care what the whisperers say ::'Cause they whisper too loud for me (Special Appeal: Premium Candy Rainbow) (Hope makes a little rainbow circle on a cloud, which turns into an umbrella she uses to fly back down to the stage) Hope: ::Tweet, tweet ::Tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet ::Tweet, tweet, tweet ::Tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet ::Tweet, tweet, tweet ::Tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet ::Tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet (She lands back on the stage) ::Pack up your troubles in your old kit bag ::And bury them beneath the sea ::I don't care what the people may say ::What the people may say about me ::Pack up your troubles, get your old kit bag ::Don't worry about the cavalries ::I don't care what the whisperers say ::'Cause they whisper too loud for me ::Yeah, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh ::Yeah, eh, eh, eh ::Yeah, eh, eh, eh (Hope poses in a New York fashion) (The audience cheers) (Later) Danielle: Great job today! And.. While I was in the Dream Snacks Bar... Ta-da! Hope: Candy Floss Spaghetti! Jodie: When you eat it... You'll instantly think of the legendary image girl... My sister! Danielle: Aww... Jodie! Hope: Thanks so much! I'll share this with Lexi back at--- Oh no! Mrs. Winters is expecting me back from lunch! I've gotta go! See you next week! Danielle: Bye! Hope: It was fun looking back on memories today!!!!! We'll do it again someday! Danielle: Yeah! Hope: See you!!! Hope: Dream Port... Take me home! (She opens the Dream Port, and takes herself back to school) (Riiiiinnnnnngggggg!) Hope: Oh man! If I'm late... Mrs. Winters won't forgive me! Unless... (10 minutes later) Jean: I hope you have an explanation for your tardiness, young lady. Hope: Well... Do you remember this? Jean: Huh?? Candy Floss... Spaghetti?! I loved this as a teenager! I was an image girl in 1998! Here, give me some! Time to eat! (She takes a string and eats it like real spaghetti) Jean: It's been such a long time, candy floss spaghetti! Hope: Well, all's well that ends well.. (giggles) (Ending theme) Hope: This week's Aikatsu Aphorism! (Mini versions of Hope and Danielle are seen, with today's featured coord, a Futuring Girl coord) Hope: I thought you were an idol during your CiTV days Danielle: I was, but I was also an idol when I was younger Hope: I took dance lessons when I was little, good toes, naughty toes, good toes, naughty toes... (The aphorism is revealed) Danielle: Memories are special! (Preview) Hope: It might be spring now, but summer vacation is nearly upon us once again! Break out the summer collection and sleep days! Danielle: Although, you have lots of training to catch up on... And, final exam studying to do... Hope: What???? Finals are coming up soon?! Next time, on Aikatsu! Global Dream! "Entertainment and Studying Are Hard Things To Do". Always passionate, idol activities! Category:Winxgirl34 Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream